vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faust (Guilty Gear)
Summary Faust (ファウスト, Fausuto) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. He is a medical genius gone insane and sane once more. Faust is probably one of the most unorthodox characters in the series. He made his first appearance in the first game, Guilty Gear, as Dr. Baldhead before hiding his identity and becoming Dr. Faust from Guilty Gear X onwards. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 3-A Name: Dr. Baldhead, Faust Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Weapon Mastery, Magic as Information Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of traveling across great distances and even dimensions), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate space-time to an extent), Reality Warping (Can warp reality to accomplish cartoonish feats such as swimming in land and air), Can summon meteors, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into a boy), Contortion (Can contort his body at will), Elasticity (To the point that he no longer resembles a human being), Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Healing Abilities (To the point that it is almost a miracles), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Toon Force (Uses toon force so regularly that it is his main gimmick), Gravity Manipulation and False Black Hole Creation (Capable of creating false black hole that pulls the opponent in), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has his own personal operation room as seen with his intro), Explosion Manipulation (With his instant kill in GGXX), Attack Reflection (Can reflect any projectile back at the opponent using baseball bat), Creation (Can create various objects out of the blue), Poison Manipulation (Can poison his opponent with a glass of poison), Plant Manipulation (Can make plants grow just by gestures) and Limited Physics Manipulation (Can tweak with his inertia), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Teleported to a planet with the environment of space), Precognition (Assassins couldn't predict his abilities due to him being so inhumane), Black Hole and Gravity Manipulation (Black hole he tosses won't have any effect on him) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Can fight the likes of Pre-Xrd Zato-1) | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Fought against Slayer and Leo and kept up with them). Can ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Leo) Lifting Strength: Class P | Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Able to take hits from Pre-Xrd Zato-1) | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Took hits from Leo) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Giant Scalpel, bombs, tiny clones, various objects. Intelligence: Medical Genius in various types of reality-bending powers and magic. Weaknesses: He is vulnerable when losing focus. Key: Pre-Xrd | Post-Xrd Gallery File:Gg_cs_dr.png|Dr. Baldhead. File:Ggxx_cs_fa.png|Faust in Guilty Gear X. File:Ggxxac_cs_fa.png|Faust in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chi Users Category:Doctors Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Physics Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Arc System Works